Kraatterit
by NamaeWaLuzi
Summary: Edward syyttää itseään Mustangin vammautumisesta. Olisiko eversti hänelle ikuisesti vihainen? SPOILERIVAROITUS MANGA-VERSIOON, muut varoitukset sisällä.


**A/N:** Pitkästä aikaa. :D

Vaikka tällä hetkellä pääosa seuraajistani on enemmän Attack on Titan- kuin Fullmetal Alchemist-kansaa, päätin tähän väliin ladata tänne jo jonkin aikaa sitten valmistuneen yksiosaisen ficin. Tämä ei siis ole mikään uusi tarina, vaan kirjoitettu jo vuoden alkupuolella mutta unohtunut sittemmin tiedostojen kätköihin lojumaan.

Heti alkuun varoitan, että ficci sisältää aika **pahoja spoilereita** manga-versiosta, vaikka siinä ilmenevät takaumat eivät aivan käsikirjoituksen mukaan menekään.

 **Varoitukset:** SPOILERIT, angst.

Ficci on siis oneshot, teemaltaan Angst/Hurt/Comfort ja oma ;_;-reaktioni siihen jaksoon, jossa Mustang menetti näkönsä. Eipä sen kummempaa.

* * *

Kraatterit

Edward Elric nojaa keskuksen pääoven edustalla seisovaan pylvääseen. Hänen kätensä ovat uponneet ranteita myöten mustien nahkahousujen taskuihin, eikä hän irrota katsettaan asfaltista. Välillä Edwardin kultaiset silmät tulevat näkyviin etutukan alta kun hän vilkaisee ovelle, mutta sitten poika laskee leuan jälleen kiinni rintaansa. Taivas alkemistin yllä on yhtä synkkä kuin hänen mielensä kun suuret ja harmaat pilvet lipuvat hänen ylitseen horisonttiin tuulen heilutellessa lähipuiden oksia.

Juuri nyt tilanne alkemistin ympärillä oli rauhallinen, mutta vain muutamaa päivää aiemmin Edward ja hänen ystävänsä olivat taistelleet yhdessä Isää vastaan. Vihollisen osoittauduttua luultua vahvemmaksi olivat he olleet todella pulassa, mutta lopulta onnistuneet joukolla lyömään vastustajansa.

Taistolla oli kuitenkin hintansa: Ennen kuin kukaan ehti reagoida, olivat homunculukset pakottaneet eversti Roy Mustangin avaamaan portin. Kun eversti tapahtuneen jälkeen heräsi, oli Edward välittömästi tiennyt, että mieheltä vietiin jotain tapahtuneen aikana. Hetkeen he eivät kuitenkaan saaneet tarkempaa selvyyttä asiasta, sillä everstin kaikki raajat näyttivät olevan paikoillaan eikä hän näyttänyt fyysisesti vammautuneelta. Karmea totuus kuitenkin selvisi Mustangin noustua ylös ja lähdettyä kävelemään; hänen oudot puheensa ympäröivästä pimeydestä ja haparoiva kompastelunsa paljastivat portin avaamisen sokeuttaneen everstin pysyvästi.

* * *

Ed sormeilee hermostuneesti mustan alustakkinsa kaulusta muistellessaan tapahtunutta. Mustang saattoi olla hänen esimiehenään täysi kusipää. Hän saattoi olla omahyväinen, ylpeä ja kerskaileva idiootti joka käytti suurimman osan ajastaan työnteon sijasta naisten jahtaamiseen. Silti eversti oli - niin ärsyttävää kuin asian myöntäminen olikin - auttanut Edwardia ja Alphonsea monesti heidän matkansa aikana ja osoittanut olevansa loppujen lopuksi vain ihminen muiden joukossa.

Okei, todella _raivostuttava_ ihminen… Mutta kuitenkin. Mustang ei todellakaan ollut ansainnut kohtaloaan. Heti kun Edward oli tajunnut Mustangin sokeutuneen portin avaamisen yhteydessä, oli hän tuntenut jäätävän piston syvällä sisällään. Miksi juuri eversti? Edward ei ollut aivan varma siitä, olisiko Mustang niin hyvä Führer kuin mies uskoi tulevaisuudessa olevansa, mutta se oli joka tapauksessa ollut Mustangin suurin unelma.

Ja nyt portti on vienyt everstiltä ihmisen aisteista tärkeimmän, jottei hän enää koskaan näkisi omaa tulevaisuuttaan, saati sitten oman maansa tulevaa kohtaloa.

Tänään on se päivä, jona Edward kohtaisi pomonsa ensimmäistä kertaa tapahtumien jälkeen. Tavallinen työpäivä muiden joukossa. Eversti olisi varmasti saanut pidemmän sairasloman halutessaan, mutta jostain syystä hän on halunnut jo palata takaisin töihinsä toimistoon. Näin ollen Edward joutuisi melko varmasti jossain vaiheessa kasvokkain miehen kanssa, ja juuri se hermostuttaa nuorta alkemistia hänen pälyillessään ohikulkevia sotilaita.

 _Eihän Mustang ole mitenkään muuttunut. Hän on edelleen sama luupäinen itsensä, ainoastaan kyvytön näkemään tapahtumia ympärillään…_

Ed tuntee itsensä typeräksi huolehtiessaan tapaamisesta näin paljon, mutta hän ei voi sille mitään.

Entä jos Mustang on sittenkin masentunut? Tai vihainen? Ne olisivat täysin ymmärrettäviä tunnetiloja näin suuren muutoksen jälkeen. Mutta mikä alkemistia hermostuttaa on se, mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa, mikäli Mustang sattuukin haluamaan puhua aiheesta. Varsinkin siksi, että Ed olisi ehkä voinut estää sitä kaikkea tapahtumasta…

Edward survaisee kätensä takaisin housuntaskuihin ja lähtee hitaasti kävelemään pääovea kohti. Jossain kauempana ukkonen jyrähtää vaimeasti ja Ed irvistää mielessään. Hän saisi takuulla kaatosateen niskaansa kotimatkalla.

No, juuri nyt se on hänen huolistaan pienin. Hänen huolistaan, jotka Mustangin tilan rinnalla näyttävät yhtäkkiä pienimmiltä kuin koskaan. Edward tönäisee kyynärpäällään suuren oven edestään auki ja astuu sisään keskuksen aulaan katsellen varovasti ympärilleen. Muutama sotilas vilkaisee häntä nopeasti, mutta sitten kaikki jatkavat töitään kiinnittämättä lyhyeen alkemistiin sen suurempaa huomiota.

Edin kasvot ovat piilossa hänen hiustensa alla pojan kävellessä hitaasti toimistotiloja kohti. Normaalisti hän saisi ensimmäiseksi aamulla everstiltä raportteja kirjoitettavakseen, mutta nyt hän toivoo voivansa välttää miehen tapaamisen vielä toistaiseksi hakemalla ohjeensa luutnantilta. Raskaiden, mustien kenkien pohjista kuuluu välillä vaimea vinkaisu niiden osuessa käytävän lattiaan, kunnes Ed lopulta pysähtyy seisomaan luutnantti Hawkeyen huoneen oven taakse.

Hän on juuri aikeissa koputtaa ovea automail-kädellään, mutta pysäyttääkin sitten liikkeensä jättäen rystysensä muutamien senttimetrien päähän sen puisesta pinnasta. Luutnantti ja eversti eivät ole koskaan virallistaneet minkäänlaista seurustelusuhdetta, mutta he liikkuvat aina yhdessä ja koko keskus tietää heidän olevan erittäin läheisiä ystäviä keskenään. Ed ei ole nähnyt Rizaa everstin sokeutumisen jälkeen, mutta hän tietää asian olleen varmasti naiselle kova isku. Entä jos luutnantti onkin sitä mieltä, että Mustang sokeutui koska Edward ei auttanut häntä ajoissa…

"Ed!"

Edward vilkaisee nopeasti olkansa yli kuullessaan takaansa ilahtuneen, joskin hieman normaalia vaisumman hihkaisun. Jean Havoc nostaa kätensä laiskahkoon tervehdykseen ja laittaa sytyttämättömän tupakan suustaan takaisin rintataskuunsa. "Onko jokin hätänä? Miksi et koputa?"

"Ööh, minä…" Edward aloittaa katsomatta miestä silmiin. Siinä missä Mustang on juuri sokeutunut, menetti Havoc kävelykykynsä jo aiemmassa taistelussa. Marcoh on aiemmin puhunut voivansa mahdollisesti palauttaa tunnon miehen jalkoihin viisasten kiven avulla, mutta toistaiseksi Havoc näyttää istuvan yhä pyörätuolissa viltti levitettynä syliinsä. Se saa Edin entistäkin murheellisemmaksi ja hän huokaisee itsekseen. Miksei hän ole voinut estää ystäviään vammautumasta näin? Kenelle tämä tapahtuisi seuraavaksi?

"Luutnantti ei ole paikalla," hän sanoo lopulta laskien kätensä alas ja väläyttää Jeanille yhden tekohymyistään. "Palaan myöhemmin etsimään häntä."

"Ai." Vanhempi mies kuulostaa epäröivältä. "Ehkä sinun kannattaa sitten pyytää päivän tehtäväsi suoraan everstiltä."

Ed nielaisee tahattomasti raapien niskaansa ja vilkaisee huolestuneesti käytävää, joka johtaa Mustangin toimiston ovelle. Jean vilkuilee häntä hetken syvän sinisillä silmillään ja nappaa sitten tupakan hampaidensa väliin kääntäen pyörätuolin ympäri.

"No, löydät Mustangin helposti. Minä käyn polttamassa yhden," hän sanoo alkaen rullata tuoliaan eteenpäin. Sitten hän pysähtyy hetkeksi vilkaisten takaisin Edwardiin ja aikoo sanoa jotain, mutta sulkeekin suunsa ja katoaa pyörätuolillaan kulman taakse. Hetken Edward vain katsoo hänen peräänsä puntaroiden vaihtoehtojaan; hän voisi kysellä tehtäviään joko Hawkeyeltä tai Mustangilta, tai sitten vain juosta ulos keskuksesta ja lavastaa oman kuolemansa.

Hän pyyhkäisee kädellään hiuksiaan ja pyöräyttää silmiään omille ajatuksilleen.

Ei tämä nyt niin iso asia ole.

Lopulta Ed kerää rohkeutensa ja kävelee Mustangin toimiston ovelle.

* * *

"Sisään."

Edward osasi odottaa komentoa oven toiselta puolelta, mutta hätkähtää silti sen kuullessaan. Ainakin everstin käskevä äänenpaino on ennallaan. Vielä muutaman sekunnin ajan hän epäröi, mutta painaa lopulta kahvan alas ja työntää painavat pariovet auki.

Paluuta ei ole.

Ensimmäisenä Edin silmät osuvat luutnantti Bredaan, joka on juuri järjestelemässä kansioita huoneen suuriin hyllyihin. Nuoren alkemistin nähdessään Breda kääntyy ympäri keskeyttäen tekemisensä. Hieman kauempana toimistopöydän takana istuu eversti, joka on nojannut leukansa käsiään vasten ja näyttäisi tuijottavan suoraan Ediin.

"Kuka siinä on?" Eversti kysyy ensimmäisenä ja Ed tuntee epämääräisen kuristuksen tunteen kurkussaan. Mustang siis ei oikeasti näe häntä.

"Edward Elric, eversti," Breda vastaa ennen kuin Ed ehtii tehdä sen. "Minä voin käydä tässä välissä ruokatunnilla, mikäli haluatte puhua kahden kesken."

Mustang ei vastaa ehdotukseen ja luutnantti näyttäisi ottavan hiljaisuuden myöntymisen merkkinä. Breda laskee kansiot sylistään pöydälle, kääntyy vielä esittämään armeijan tervehdyksen everstille ja löntystää sitten ilmeettömänä Edwardin ohi toimiston ovesta ulos. Ed kävelee lähemmäksi pöytänsä takana istuvaa Mustangia ja pysähtyy seisomaan punaiselle matolle miehen eteen.

Edward yrittää avata suunsa pyytääkseen päivän tehtävänsä, mutta sanat takertuvat hänen kurkkuunsa. Eversti nojaa toisen poskensa nyrkkiään vasten toisen käden pyöritellessä sinistä mustekynää. Hänen silmänsä vaikuttaisivat katsovan suoraan nuorempaan alkemistiin, mikä saa Edin hieman hämilleen hänen tietäessään, ettei mies siltikään pysty näkemään häntä. Everstin mustat, tuimakatseiset silmät ovat muuttuneet kahdeksi tummanharmaaksi kraatteriksi, jotka turhaan yrittävät saada selvää näystä edessään. Teräsalkemisti puree hampaansa yhteen ja antaa oman katseensa pudota lattiaan.

 _Minun syytäni…_

Kun minuutti on kulunut eikä Ed ole saanut vieläkään sanaakaan suustaan, Mustang nousee yllättäen ylös tuoliltaan. Edward on niin uppoutunut ajatuksiinsa, ettei edes huomaa kun mies kävelee lähemmäksi seisten pian aivan hänen edessään. Ed pitää katseensa kiinni miehen saappaissa yrittäen hillitä valtoimenaan vellovia tunteitaan; kaikkea sitä vihaa, pelkoa, epäuskoa ja sääliä.

"Teräs.."

Ed yrittää tasata kiihtyvää hengitystään ja katsoo miehen ohi vastakkaiseen seinään. Pian Mustang kuitenkin nostaa varovasti hänen leukaansa pehmeällä, valkoisella hansikkaallaan ja Ed kääntää vastahakoisesti huomionsa mieheen. Everstin tummanharmaat silmät näyttävät pohjattoman syviltä kuiluilta, jonne valo ei yletä. Hän pystyy katsomaan niihin muutaman sekunnin ennen kuin tilanne yhtäkkiä on hänelle liikaa. Ed puraisee alahuultaan yrittäen tukahduttaa ilmoille pyrkivän nyyhkäisyn, joka kuitenkin karkaa ennen kuin hän ehtii estää sitä. Parin sekunnin ajan hän ehtii toivoa sen jääneen Mustangilta huomioimatta, mutta sitten eversti kiertää kätensä hänen selkänsä ympärille ja vetää varovasti pojan lähemmäksi itseään huokaisten syvään.

"Teräs… Sinä et… et voinut sille mitään. Kukaan ei voinut estää tätä tapahtumasta, eikä kukaan syytä sinua," eversti sanoo tuskin kuiskausta kuuluvammalla äänellä. "Se vain tapahtui."

Edin ajatukset juoksevat niin sekavina, ettei hän edes tajua järkyttyä Mustangin lohduttavista eleistä, saati irrottautua miehen halauksesta. Sen sijaan hän puristaa sekä omalla- että automail-kädellään tiukemmin miehen sinistä takkia antaen kyyneleidensä kastella kankaan sen rintakehästä. Juuri nyt hän on valmis heittämään kovapäisen egonsa romukoppaan voidakseen pyytää everstiltä anteeksi omaa saamattomuuttaan ja sen Roylle aiheuttamaa tuskaa, joka seuraisi häntä miehen loppuelämän. "O-Olen pahoillani… Minun o-olisi pitänyt pystyä…"

"Ei," Mustang vastaa jyrkästi, mutta pehmeästi liu'uttaen kättään Edin vaaleilla hiuksilla. "Ei, teräs. Sinä et olisi voinut estää sitä." Eversti pitää pienen tauon kuin miettiäkseen mitä sanoisi. "Kaikki vain… kävi niin nopeasti."

Edin suu avautuu valmiina vastaväitteeseen, mutta Mustang hymähtää vaimeasti keskeyttäen lauseen heti alkuunsa. "Jos sinä olisit voinut vaikuttaa asioiden kulkuun, olisit tehnyt niin. Minä tiedän sen."

Edward hengittää muutaman kerran suunsa kautta yrittäen tasata hengitystään. Everstin rauhoittavat sanat helpottavat hänen syyllistä oloaan hieman, mutta jostain syystä tilanne kokonaisuutena hänen ympärillään on juuri nyt niin raastava, ettei hän saa hillittyä itkuaan. Kuinka monen täytyi vielä vahingoittua ennen kuin hän ja Al saisivat Viisasten kiven? Olisiko heidän kehojensa takaisin saaminen kaiken tämän arvoista? Ensin Hughesin kuolema, sitten Havocin halvaantuminen.

Ja nyt Mustangin sokeutuminen.

"Tiedän, mitä ajattelet," Ed kuulee everstin äänen huokaisevan. "Olette ennenkin miettineet matkanne keskeyttämistä yhdessä veljesi kanssa. Mutta…"

"M-Me päätämme tämän," Edward nyyhkyttää ja rykäisee yrittääkseen lopettaa äänensä vapisemisen. "Mitä järkeä siinä on, e-että meidän kehomme olisivat ennallaan samaan aikaan kun Hughes…," Ed puristaa Mustangin univormua tiukemmin, "…kun Hughes e-ei enää koskaan palaa kotiin perheensä lu-luokse, eikä luutnantti Havoc kykene kävelemään, etkä s-sinä…"

"Teräs," Mustang sanoo jälleen asteen päättäväisemmällä äänellä saaden nuoremman alkemistin hätkähtämään. "Kuolleet eivät tule koskaan takaisin ja sinä tiedät sen. Vaikka lopettaisitte viisasten kiven etsimisen, Hughes ei palaa takaisin." Miehen ääni vaimenee loppua kohti kuulostaen siltä, että hänelläkin on vaikeuksia hillitä tämän hetkistä tunnetilaansa. "Jos lopetatte nyt kiven etsimisen, hän kuoli turhaan. Hänen vaimonsakin haluaa, että jatkatte tavoitettanne kohti kaikesta huolimatta ja mitä luutnantti Havociin tulee, ei hänkään varmasti toivo teidän keskeyttävän vammansa takia."

Edward ei vastaa miehelle heti, sillä pelkää äänensä särkyvän mikäli hän yrittäisi tehdä niin. Hän ei ole tuntenut oloaan näin avuttomaksi ja syylliseksi sen päivän jälkeen, jona he Alphonsen kanssa yrittivät herättää äitinsä henkiin ja hän huomasi portin vieneen veljensä. Normaalisti hän ei koskaan antaisi kenenkään – varsinkaan Mustangin – nähdä itseään tällaisena, mutta nyt sillä ei tunnu olevan väliä. Millään ei ole väliä.

Ed hengittää syvään sisään ja vetäytyy kauemmaksi Mustangista nostaen katseensa vanhemman miehen silmiin, mutta Mustangin harmaat pupillit tuntuvat tarkentuvan jonnekin kaukaisuuteen hänen ohitseen. Eversti kuitenkin näyttää pakottavan pienen hymyn kaltaisen naamalleen ja laskee kätensä Edwardin olkapäälle.

"En näe sinua, mutta tiedän miltä näytät juuri nyt, enkä pidä siitä." Eversti taputtaa pojan olkapäätä kevyesti. "Älä ole niin surullinen, Ed. Se ei sovi sinulle."

Edward ei ole koskaan kuullut Mustangin käyttävän hänen oikeaa nimeään ja naurahtaa heikosti pyyhkäisten kasvojaan takkinsa hihaan. Nähdessään everstin heikon hymyn hän meinaa romahtaa uudelleen, mutta onnistuu estämään uudet kyyneleet ja kääntää katseensa pois miehestä. Royn kanssa puhuminen on ehkä helpottanut hänen oloaan aavistuksen, mutta nuori alkemisti ei siltikään ole varma, pitäisikö hänen oikeasti kuunnella esimiestään ja jatkaa viisasten kiven etsimistä.

"Voit pitää tämän päivän vapaata mikäli tahdot," Mustang sanoo rikkoen hiljaisuuden ja kävelee hieman haparoiden takaisin työpöytänsä taakse. "Mene kotiin ja puhu veljesi kanssa siitä, mitä aiotte tehdä seuraavaksi, mutta älkää luopuko toivosta kiven löytymisen suhteen. Tämä on käsky."

"O-Okei…" Ed mutisee tietämättä mitä vastata. Toisaalta hänen ei tee mieli pitää ylimääräistä vapaapäivää tällaisen asian takia, kun itse Mustangkin on palannut jo töihin. Koska Ed on kuitenkin liian uupunut väittääkseen vastaan, tyytyy hän vain nostamaan kätensä lippaan ja kääntyy sitten ovelle astellen siitä ulos. Sitten alkemisti työntää toimiston pariovet takaisin kiinni ja lysähtää nojaamaan käytävän seinään.

Hetkeksi poika unohtaa tämän hetkisen ajan ja oman sijaintinsa vaipuessaan ajatuksiinsa. Onko Mustang oikeasti niin sinut kohtalonsa kanssa kuin mitä hän vakuuttaa olevansa? Eikö hän syytäkään Ediä sokeutumisestaan tai Hughesin kuolemasta?

Hitaasti Ed puhaltaa ilmat keuhkoistaan ja nostaa katseensa vaaleaksi maalattuun kattoon. Jos asiat todella ovat näin, on se jo jonkinlainen helpotus. Nyt täytyi kuitenkin päästä nopeasti keskuksesta ja löytää Alphonse.

He jatkaisivat viisasten kiven etsimistä. Ja kun se löytyisi, olisi sen käyttökohdekin tiedossa.

Sillä parannettaisiin ensiksi luutnantti Havoc ja eversti Mustang.

* * *

 **A/N** : ...


End file.
